


The devil

by Sasygigi



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: Freedom, Intersex, Love/Hate, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character(s), Partners in Crime, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: "Say it" he said in a very gruff and low voice"Never"he said, spitting on his faceWith much force he slammed him to his cot with a knife at his neck." Say it!"he demanded "Say that you're my bitch!"People were wrong about this person, he isn't quiet.He's the devil
Relationships: Michael Jackson/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

A new inmate came to California County Jail this afternoon. A very quiet and tall inmate. Yet that wasn't the main reason why everyone was staring.

This was a woman.

Why the hell would a woman be doing in the men's ward.

This confused many of the inmates in their cell block.

Especially for Gavin.

Gavin Reese what sentenced to 10 years in jail for robbery. He spend 5 years already and his parole is in 2 weeks.

He spend most of the time trying to stay away from the drama of his ward. Especially when he is around killers and rapists.

Luckily he's strong enough to keep them at bay.

But that fact of a woman to be here.

It confused him.

She looked tall and muscular, her breasts small and faint, her hair short and haggard. Her eyes staring off into space.

She didn't say anything to the inmates and just only took her things into her cell. Once she was gone, the other inmates began to talk among each other about what they just saw.

"What's a woman doing here?" One asked

"Maybe it's a mistake?" Another one said

"Who cares, I want her" another one smirked"fresh meat, I haven't had some good pussy in years"

"I don't know, she might be dangerous"

They all laughed at the thought, but Gavin just sighed.

"You fools needs to leave her alone" he groaned

"Who cares, she's mine!"

"I wouldn't hold your breath, you don't know what she's in for, so how about you do yourself a favor and keep that mouth shut!"

Like that they just went back to eating.

"Sick fucks" he snapped"I can't wait to get out of here"

Unaware to them, the woman was watching them, specifically on Gavin.

***************************************************************************  
Later that day, Gavin decided to ask one of the guards about his new resident.

"Hey, what's a woman doing in the men's ward"

"Beats me, I only just send the inmates to their wards" he shrugged

"Thanks for trying through"

"Anytime, hopefully you get that parole and you stay away from crime this time"

"Trust me, I'm going back to this hell anytime soon"

"Good" he smiled"By the way, have any of those candy bars?"

"Uh....I'll give you them later"

"AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!"

"What the hell was that!?" The guard yelled

Gavin looked behind him to see a crowd of inmates near the woman's cell. Instantly they ran over to the scene to only find an inmate on the ground looking completely terrified. He was shaking, his eyes bulging and his breathing heavy. The guard went over to him and began to ask what was going on.

"Hey, what happened here!?"

"Monster.......MONSTER!!!!" He shrieked

He pointed at the woman, who was just reading her book.

"Oh come on, like your scared of some woman" he laughed"What did she do, yell!?"

Everyone began to laugh.

"THAT NOT A WOMAN, THAT'S A FREAK!!!"

The woman dropped her book and looked st him, which was enough for him to run away.

"Man, what could've caused him to freak out like that?" Someone wondered

"I don't know, he's normally jot scared of anything" some else replied

But whatever made him scream, it most definitely came from her.

************************************************************  
Night came, and as everyone was falling asleep. Gavin was still wide awake. Curious about his female resident.

She slept on the bottom bunk of the bed, turns out that she was also his roommate. She tried his best to not talk of her fearing the worse. Especially after earlier.

So he decided to fall asleep.

"You're Gavin right?"

But he was awaken by sweet soft voice coming from below.

"Um...yes, yes I am" he replied

She giggled.

"What a nice name, I'm Michael"

"Michael?"

"Why are you so confused?"

"It's just that...you're a woman, and I thought you would have a more feminine name"

"no need to worry about that Gavin, I just want to ask you something"

"Sure, ask away"

"...I hear you're preparing for parole soon"

"Yep, and if I pass I'm leaving this shit hole"

"I know that, but what for I can make you free tomorrow"

"You can!?" He exclaimed

"Yes, I can make you free, without parole, for a price"

"Oh really, what is it?"

She got out of her bunk and went closer to him and said into his ear.

"I want you to become my bitch"

The idea of being someone's bitch means that you are technically their pet or slave and will do anything for them without resistance.

Just that idea made him chuckle.

However Michael wasn't pleased.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just that like, yeah I'm gonna become your bitch" he laughed "Forget it, I'll just wait until patrol"

Michael let out a sigh as his laughter grew louder, so she went to his ear and said...

"I. didn't. ask."

Gavin's laughter ceased, his eyes widened. the way she said that. It sounded like a man.

"your voice...are you actually a man?"

Michael smirked.

"Yep"

"You look like a woman"

"My body just has it's ways of changing, but I am a man" he said in a low tone"I still have a penis, and I can still talk to you like one, now how about you change that question and say that you're my bitch"

"Look man, ma'am, whatever you are, I'm not gonna get pushed around by the likes of you, so how about you do yourself a favor and go back to sleep before I give you reason to be angry!"

"...Oh dear, you don't know who your messing with do you"

"I don't give a shit!"

"Oh you will"

Michael grabbed his shirt and threw him to the wall. He got down and pinned Gavin by his neck, who looked completely stunned.

"Say it" he said in a very gruff and low voice

"Never"he said, spitting on his face

With much force he slammed him to his cot with a knife at his neck.

" Say it!"he demanded "Say that you're my bitch!"

People were wrong about this person, he isn't quiet.

He's the devil

"NO!!"

Gavin pushed him off of him and tries to press the emergency button.

But Michael pushed him back to the cot.

"You won't be doing anything bitch"

But he kicked him in the groan instead, causing him to scream in pain.

But just before he kicked him in the shin, making him fall in pain.

Gavin now in rage ran over to Michael and pinned him to the floor, his hand on his neck.

"Now tell me who's the bitch now!?"

"It's still you" he smirked devilishly

Much to his dismay, Michael kicked him off so hard that be crashed into the cell door.

It hurt like hell.

It was so bad that he didn't have the will to fight.

No wonder that man was scared of him.

Michael went over and kneel down to his level, toying with his hair.

"Now Gavin, will you be my bitch?"

If he had enough strength to make his feel like his back Is cracked, then god knows what else he could do.

He let out a sight of defeat and said...

"Yes"

Michael smirked at his response and kissed him on the lips.

"Good boy" he said "Now bitch, head to bed, we'll be leaving this hell hole tomorrow morning, understand?"

"Yes"

"Good, so you do know how to follow orders" he giggled"Perfect"

Groaning he got up from the floor, rubbing his back to check for any broken bones or injuries.

Luckily it wasn't anything serious.

So silently he went back to his top bunk and fell back asleep.

_the next day..._

It was lunch time when they guards told them that they were free to leave. Gavin have no idea how the hell Michael managed to do it but soon after they were outside of the prison walls. Free from that hell hole behind them.

Gavin would've been happy about this.

He would call his sister to pick him up, and try to get a job and not do any crimes anymore. Probably even get his own house.

But no.

He was bound to this man/woman, who is treating him like a pet.

"So we're out, now what?"

"I need to call some people"

He took out his phone and dialed A number before going somewhere across the drive way to talk. Minutes later he came back, signaling Gavin to follow him down the dirt path along the road.

"Have any family" he asked

"Yeah" he sighed

"Me too"

"What were you even in for anyway"

"Drug use"

"Really?"

"Yep"

"All of that, I thought you killed someone!"

"Sometimes you have to act tough in order to survive Gavin, you know that right?"

"...I do"

"Good....Oh and would you look at that" he smirked"Our ride is here"

A big black BMW came over to them with he door wide open, A group of men and a lady were inside. The lady got out of the car and went to hug Michael tightly.

"Oh honey you're free!" She cried"I was so worried"

"Mother I'm fine"

"I now but next time that you smoke that weed do that somewhere private, you know how bad crime is in LA."

"I know, and I'll make sure I don't do that again" he smiled"I would like for you to meet Gavin, Gavin this is my mother and my brothers"

"Hi..."He replied" Michael, what are we doing?"

"Easy, I need you to help me with a robbery at the us mint, help me out and I'll help you out, you'll even be able to live a better life"

"A robbery huh" he hummed"...so much for trying to stay away from crime"

"Oh dear you worry to much" he smiled"Trust me, you'll love it"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a quiet night, Gavin begins to wonder what Michael really was

"Spend 5 years in prison for robbery, promised myself to get a better life, and the next thing I know I'm in a crime family, and the bitch of the leader of it all"Having thought in his head while he was in bed

It's been ten years since Gavin became a member of the Jackson crime family, not willingly though, The leader's bitch he was named, or in other words the leader's pet.

Despite this, the family treated him as their own. Michael's mother was a sweetheart and seemingly the only member who didn't try to bring him down.

The former leader, Joseph was in prison for life so Michael had to take his place. The Jackson's have been around for decades since the end of The civil war, starting with a couple who decided that robbing banks was their supposed taste of freedom. And they started by raiding their master's home, they were never caught.

Together the family robbed banks and did shady business with the rich, mainly just conning them of cash and giving it to actual people who really needed it.

Now those next mission was to free Joseph from prison.

Gavin called the plan suicide.

But everyone just laughed at him. Apparently this wasn't the first time they freed their father.

Now there was Gavin, lying in bed, a black collar around his neck, showing that he belonged to Michael. He got use to this, however he still didn't get one small thing.

What Michael a man, or a woman.

Curious he turned to his supposed lover, who was sleeping soundly in bed. He crawled over him and pulled down his shirt, pants and underwear, he did in fact has a penis, but also a vagina too.

And very matured set of breasts.

"He's a hermaphrodite?" He gasped

Suddenly he felt a pair of legs wrap around him unexpectedly. Michael was wide awake, smirking at him.

"Need something from me bitch?"

"No, I was just curious, I didn't know you were intersex"

"I'm surprised you didn't find out years before, because haven't you noticed my boobs are getting a little more...matured."

"Well sorry, I didn't want to stare"

"it's okay, now, how about we have some fun"

"As in sex?"

"Yes, you can either, A fuck me, or B you get fucked, you're choice"

Gavin thought about it carefully until he made his choice.

"I want you to fuck me, and after that I fuck you"

"Both?" He blushed "Oh, how a naughty boy you are, okay, we can do it that way"


End file.
